english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Darryl Kurylo
Darryl Hughes Kurylo (born November 17, 1965 in East Lansing, Michigan, United States) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *God, the Devil and Bob (2001) - Additional Voices *Stroker & Hoop (2005) - Chico (ep8), Hillbilly (ep4), Jack Blaster (ep4), Japanese Investor (ep5), Judd Winner, Ninja#1 (ep6), Ninja Leader (ep6), Officer Kohler, Preposta-Russ (ep8), Reb, Sensei (ep6), Showerer (ep12), Sound Man (ep5), Tommy (ep12) Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *Based on a Bold Faced Lie (2014) - Narration *Curing Medicare (2016) - Narration *Inside the Whimsy Works (2014) - Narration *Lean Sustainable Supply Chain Management (2015) - Narration *Murder in Caney Fork (2015) - Narration *Standing Stones (2016) - Narration *The Purpose Economy (2014) - Narration *Trombone Girl (2014) - Narration Video Games 'Video Games' *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Additional Voices *Brütal Legend (2009) - Bouncers, Druids, Headbangers, Sonbat *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (2011) - Additional Voices *Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 (2008) - Additional Voices *Company of Heroes (2006) - Additional Voices *Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts (2007) - Additional Voices *Company of Heroes: Tales of Valor (2009) - Additional Voices *Crash of the Titans (2007) - Additional Voices *Destiny 2 (2017) - Asher Mir *Destiny 2: Forsaken (2018) - Asher Mir *Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed (2008) - Orthopox *Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon (2008) - Additional Voices *Diablo III (2012) - Monster Voice Effects *Earth & Beyond (2002) - Silva *Escape from Monkey Island (2000) - Admiral Ricardo Casaba, Monkey 3, Pirate 3 *Evil Dead: A Fistful of Boomstick (2003) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Neverwinter Nights 2: Mask of the Betrayer (2007) - Okku *Guild Wars: Factions (2006) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Additional Voices *Lost: Via Domus (2008) - Additional Voices *Mercenaries 2: World in Flames (2008) - The Pirates *MySims: Kingdom (2008) - Additional Voices *Open Season (2006) - Beaver 2, Duck 2, Shaw *Power Rangers: Super Legends (2007) - Operation Overdrive Black Ranger, SPD Shadow Ranger *Prototype 2 (2012) - Alex Mercer *Resistance: Retribution (2009) - Cloven 1 *Speed Racer: The Videogame (2008) - Pitter Pat, Prince Kabala *Terminator: Salvation (2009) - Peters *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Jet Fusion (2003) - Cannibal, Coach Levi, Movie Director, Sumo, Ultra Lord *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II (2006) - Additional Voices *The Punisher (2005) - Additional Voices *The Sopranos: Road to Respect (2006) - Additional Voices *Throne of Darkness (2001) - Additional Voices *Titan Quest (2006) - Additional Voices *Titan Quest: Immortal Throne (2007) - Additional Voices *Tony Hawk's Project 8 (2006) - Additional Voices *Tony Hawk's Proving Ground (2007) - Additional Voices *Toy Story Racer (2001) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Devastation (2015) - Ground Soldier 2, Insecticon 1, Shockwave *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Monster Voice Effects *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Armored Core 4 (2007) - Joshua O'Brien *Kingdom of Paradise (2005) - Soh Yu, Captain *Ninja Blade (2009) - Kanbe Ogawa *White Knight Chronicles II (2011) - Yggdra *Yakuza (2006) - Kazuma Kiryu Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (58) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (5) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2018. Category:American Voice Actors